Budding Quartz
by BriThi
Summary: Rose Quartz and Greg Universe AKA "Mr. Universe" have finally taken their relationship to the next level. Will their love blossom to a beautiful rose? They have to learn to accept each other as gem and human and go through the struggles of being a couple. Will Mr. Universe end hitting it off with the beautiful pink haired gem?


**Budding Quartz**

 **Chapter 1: Sound Barrier**

The sun pounded down on the citizens of beach city as Greg Universe and Rose Quartz walked down the beach walk.  
"Rose don't you think it's a bit scorching to be taking a walk on the board walk?"  
Rose giggled and shook her head.  
"Gems don't actually have bodies. They are just illusions Mr. Universe."  
Greg blushed a bit every time Rose called him Mr. Universe. Sweat rained down his forehead as they pasted the music shop, Beach City Music. Rose took notice as Greg wiped the sweat off. She turned and looked around and saw that everyone was inside. She saw the music store was the closest store to them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the store. Greg had no objections as the entered the cool air conditioned music store.  
"Does that feel any better Greg?" she asked with a worried expression.  
Greg smiled and nodded. "Much better."  
She smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she heard the music erupting from the speakers along the walls.  
Rose eyes lit up as Greg started playing an imaginary air guitar.  
"This is a classic! Looks like the store still knows what the best music around is."  
Greg pretended to do the guitar solo as Rose laughed at him.  
"This music does seem pleasant to the ears."  
Well if you think this is good then you haven't heard nothing yet!" Greg said quite loudly.  
This time Greg dragged Rose around the store grabbing different albums.  
"Have you ever heard of these guys? No? How about these guys! You must of heard about them! They are legendary!"  
Rose blushed a bit and shook her head.  
"Actually Greg I haven't listened to any of these. I barely have time to listen to music."  
Greg dropped to his knees and lowered his head. Rose frowned thinking that Greg was disappointed in her. Then Greg began to shiver and his head rose up. His eyes met hers. She saw the stars inside her eyes and she felt a sensation of relief flow over her.  
"That means you haven't broken the sound barrier yet! You haven't even heard a drips worth of music in the universe! I'll introduce you."  
Rose smiled and help him back to his feet.  
"I'm guessing by sound barrier don't mean the phenomenon when objects reach the speed of sound but rather a music kind of sound."  
Greg nodded with a grin from ear to ear on his face.  
Rose laughed again as Greg rushed to the counter with multiple albums in each arm.  
Rose walked to the counter as the cashier bagged the albums.  
"Thank you for your service sir."  
The cashier looked at Rose with an astounded look.  
"Who is your friend here Greg?" he asked.  
"Well she is umm my girlfriend Rose."  
Rose blushed a bit but nodded at the cashier.  
"Nice to meet you Rose Quartz."  
"Like the gem?"  
Rose giggled again.  
"Yes like the gem." **  
**Greg counted his change and stuffed it into his pocket. He smiled at Rose and back at the cashier. He grabbed the bag and nodded his heads towards the door.  
"Shall we?"  
Rose nodded. "We shall."  
With that they departed the store and went back to the beach where Greg had parked his van.  
He walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door.  
"Ladies first."  
Rose grinned and acted flattered.  
"What a gentlemen you are Mr. Universe!"  
They both laughed as Rose climbed into the seat. Greg climbed into the driver's seat and opened the bag grabbing a random album.  
"So tell me are you ready a journey. A journey into complete astonishment!"  
She nodded and smiled at Greg.  
The music blasted as Greg sang along. Rose laid back and took in the music. The lyrics danced around in her head as Greg sang along. Her smile grew ever so wider as each track went by. Greg began another air guitar solo. He looked over at Rose and saw how happy she was. The album reset itself and went back to the first track. As Greg moved to take out the disk Rose stopped him. She began to sing to the song matching every lyric perfectly. Greg began to sing with her as their hands interlocked. The sun began to dip as the two sat in the van. Each album Rose loved more and more. Greg was happy but he was also worried.  
 _Now she'll know how bad my music sounds compared to all these music geniuses._ He thought.  
Rose turned and looked at Greg.  
"What's wrong Greg?"  
He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.  
"It's just I'm glad you're liking all the music but now I don't think you'll like mine."  
Rose looked shocked and then her lips began to release a laugh.  
"This is why I love humans! You are always so entertaining." She said suppressing her laughter.  
"Mr. Universe even if these singers came and gave a live performance they cannot compare to the songs you sang the day we met. You are my favorite singer."  
Greg smiled and held her hands tighter. The sun had just set over the horizon as the final song played. Grabbing the guitar in the back, Greg hopped out of the van.  
"Follow me Rose." He said as she watched him get out.  
Rose hopped out the van following him to the shore line. He pulled out his guitar and began to strum the chords.  
"What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do…"  
Rose felt as if her gem melted two times over.  
"Human man, you are so much fun. I hadn't planned on falling in love with you."  
They both smiled as they shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you like my first ever Steven Universe fanfiction! Be sure to leave a review if you really liked it that much! I'll pump out more for you guys if you really want it that bad! You just have to show me some love! Cover picture thanks to Ceci's Art Corner! Check her out!**

 **-Brithi**


End file.
